


Her Knight In Armour

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the French campaign in 1475, Anne finds herself aroused when she sees her Richard wearing her armour</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts), [tinacita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/gifts), [ChelleLeigh1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/gifts).



 

At first Anne thought that the world was ending. She was hearing fanfare,and the little princesses of York yelling that their Father had come from war. Anne felt a guilty on allowing her very pregnant sister to go on her own.

But she had a duty. She should be there when the king arrived as a sign of fealty and respect. As a wife, she should be there present when her husband came. As a woman, she ran to her lover’s arms. 

At first all she saw were trunks, and more trunks with lot. She could see the queen and the king and embracing into a kiss. She could see her other brother in law, George looking at the king with hate in his eyes. George was like a lion. Lions were always hungry. George had an insatiable hunger for power.

She kept looking for her husband. She couldn’t see him. It was frustrating. She longed for him. She longed to hold him, to hold him in her arms, to him hold her in his arms. It was not easy to sleep alone. It was not easy. The bed was big and it was also cold without him.

And then she saw him. He looked tired, mad, and his eyes were searching for her. She hoped it was for her they were moving around. His hair had grown, and he seemed taller, but maybe that was an illusion on part of his mounting a horse. The armour flattered him. It had always. Maybe it did not flattered him but she had always thought he looked good. With his angular face, the armour seemed to make him look like a warrior. 

She felt that she was sinning. She was enjoying the sight of her husband in armour. He looked taller, bigger and his chest blade made his shoulders wider . . . broader. Anne took a deep breath and sighed, all she could think was of him, undressing her throwing her to the bed and moan in deep pleasure as he thrusted into her. 

She was rather surprised on his reaction, and how he held her in his arms. Her slim body against his armour. His lips against hers. How she had missed him. How she had missed his scent. His body. She was sinning now. She was sinning as she thought of their love making. She should be glad that he was there. She should not be thinking of his naked body. She should be thanking God and the Virgin Mary for allowing his safe return to English soil. 

She was hypnotized by the sight. He looked like a greek god. A semi-god. Hercules, Achilles. He looked like a king. Anyone who saw him would mistaken for the King of England.

He would make a fine king. He was strong, tall, and he knew how to fight. He was also good in bed. He was really goof in bed.

He looked so strong.

 Indestructible.

He was also really good in bed. All she could think now was now him, in bed with her. She wanted to be touched. She wanted to be kissed. It had been too long since he last touched her. Four months. She had been celibate for four months. She had not felt how he made her feel for four months. 

Richard did not know what was happening. He did not know if his wife was actually groping him his buttocks. 

“I have missed you a lot!” Anne sighed.

“Anne? Are you grabbing by buttocks.”

“I want you in bed. Now.” Anne whispered as she moved her hands from his buttocks to his armour.

“Not going to ask how I am?” Richard asked her as he kissed her.

“You look good!” Anne said, “Really good. Your hair is longer, but you do look good indeed.”

Richard laughed at his wife’s impertinence. The court yard was not the place of them having that conversation. 

“Is that pure lust that I see in your eyes?” Richard asked with a sly smile on his face.

“Oh I am. I am clouded. I am lust in person.” Anne whispered, “I want you now. In our bed. A little brother or sister for Ned.”

Honestly, Richard was not prepared for this. He expected her to listen to him rant about the shameful campaign Edward did, on how he had insulted his Father’s memory.

“You want to make a little one?”

“Oh, if he comes it would be even better. I am more–”

Richard stopped her from talking and gave her a kiss. Maybe this was the distraction he needed. 

He needed her. Anne was his sun. She lightened his day, and being with his brothers was like a never ending night without the moon and without the stars. Total darkness, total anger. Richard followed Anne’s way. He had missed this. He had missed how her little waist moved as she walked. She did a little odd dance with her hips too. He liked it. He really liked it. 

Richard’s chambers were closer than hers when Richard realized that she wanted to go to hers she stopped walking and cleared his throat as he started to take of his chain mail, “I do prefer your bed, but mine is right here.”

A mischievous smile came from Anne’s face. She was not going to let her husband go from her sight. Not at least that night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that we can go and finally have out well deserved sleep!

 

All Anne could think now was to take the rest of his armour off. That was the only thing she wanted the most. She wanted to see his body. There was a need to feel it, feel him. Sometimes she could not believe how powerful love could be, and how will love will make you want and desire another person without limits.

Anne thought of it as she helped Richard out of his armour. He told her that he had missed her, and that it was an horrible thing to be four months away from her for nothing, but Anne after she undid his breeches, told him that there would be time to talk about that. That now, the only problem that mattered was that they had not made love in four months.

Richard smiled at her and after he undressed her, he carried her to the bed.

Anne could already feel his hardness against her thigh. She had done nothing, only undress him, but she had kissed him and she was now caressing her hands against his back.

Richard undid the tresses that held her long and soft hair together, and kissed her hair. He was the only man who could see her like that. Her hair lose, and her porcelain body naked against his.

He found that his lips had traveled from to her hair, to her lips, to her neck, and now to her breasts. He had missed those breasts of her, and by judging how quickly both of her nipples became arouse, he could tell that they had also missed both his lips and his fingers.

Anne begged him to take her already, that she did not needed her body to be kissed like he usually did, but changed when he pressed his lips down on her hips, licking her hip bones. The way her body arched, told him to keep going for she was enjoying in, so his lips traveled to her thighs, and from her thighs down to her knees.

Anne begged him for the teasing to stop, that she wanted him inside of her, so Richard, who had thought of doing the same on her other leg slid a finger on her womanhood, as he pressed his lips in the little bud that he had discovered that made her go easy. He kissed her there, as he added another finger inside of her, making Anne moan while she held his head in her womanhood, enjoying the pleasures that he could make her feel. 

With Richard’s lips there, he could always make her climax, but he did not wanted that. He wanted her to feel her euphoric pleasure while he was inside of her for some selfish reasons: that was the only way he would also feel his pleasure. There was just something spiritual of it. He feeling her. Her, allowing him to enter her body, to become one, to almost be one person. 

Richard gave a last kiss inside her thighs, and then pulled her legs farther apart that they already were. With a single thrust, he could feel himself almost there, he knew that he would not last long. No longer than maybe a minute so with his hand, he helped her to feel her pleasure first, and he started to rub in the little bud that he had kissed before.

It was not that he was not skilled, but Anne always took longer if he only thrusted her, so with his hand, Anne was already close.

Richard smiled against her now sweaty chest when she started to implore God, and his Holy Son. 

And then it hit her.

“Oh!Oh!Oh!”

Her walls clamping around him did not do much help to him, he found himself almost now thrusting harder and she felt a fire inside her womb, and Richard just felt as if he was about to die.

And then his pleasure came, his words where her name. He fell on her chest, and then turned to the side. Sliding his arm under her back, Richard pulled his blushing wife to his chest, resting his hand on her waist.

“I . . .–”

“I really like it when you wear your armour.” Anne whispered, making Richard look at her and smile with his eyes closed.

“I know. Why do you think I was the only one wearing it?”

Anne looked at him and elbowed his ribs.

“And you thought you were the seducer.” Richard laughed, “When I was actually the seducer.”

“Was I?” Anne asked.

“My love. Ever since that day at Barnet, I saw those eyes of yours, and every time I train with little Ned, you come with such hunger to bed. I know you my dear wife. Just as I know that you are about to sit on my hips, and not let any more minute go to waist after four months.”

He was right, with passionate kisses, their love making was about to start again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All this started because of this:
> 
> http://tinaferraldo.tumblr.com/post/94594633438/im-so-bad
> 
> shame on you tina!


End file.
